


happily ever after

by hachimitsuto



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, M/M, Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsuto/pseuds/hachimitsuto
Summary: It’s always been Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jaebum. Until it's not.





	happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Epik High – "Home Is Far Away"**  
> [lyrics](https://popgasa.com/2017/10/23/epik-high-ft-oh-hyuk-home-is-far-away-%EB%B9%88%EC%B0%A8/) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTD9Jysi3_g) **|** [supplementary](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/01/cc/9b/01cc9b705d60a95ac192149a0bdd835a.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e0/56/40/e05640e943099af2fde17ac466e9aec7.jpg)
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 2. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSePHt6fCJj9ho9i340FI5JXcxW5VBXcI-N7EUuinbj-dMM3GQ/viewform)!

 

 

 

 

 _ No hope, or love, or glory, _  
_ Happy endings gone forever more  
\- Mika _

 

 

 

 

 

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. PARK JINYOUNG’S VAN - NIGHT  
  
A black van departs from the parking lot of a broadcasting company.  
  
PARK JINYOUNG, 28, sits in the backseat with a worn out look on his face and goes through a script as the van coasts down the road. In the passenger seat, his MANAGER reads out his schedule for the next day in a tired monotonous voice.

  
MANAGER  
  
Someone probably will bring that issue up at tomorrow’s press conference, so it’s best to be prepared.

  
Jinyoung nods. He looks up from his reading to glance at the clock and stifles a yawn.

  
JINYOUNG

How long more?

  
The manager glances outside the window and studies the signs and buildings.

  
MANAGER  
  
It should take about 20 minutes.

  
Jinyoung sets down the script, then pulls out a pair of earbuds from his bag.

  
JINYOUNG

Wake me up when we’re there.

  
He closes his eyes and drifts asleep.

 

 

 

INT. PRESS CONFERENCE OF MOVIE “MAGNOLIA” - DAY  
  
Jinyoung enters the stage with the film director, BONG TAEHYUN and his co-stars, actor JANG DONGJOO and actress PARK GYUYOUNG. All of them introduce themselves and their roles in turn and pose for commemorative photos for the photographers and reporters before taking their respective seats at the long table.  
  
The EMCEE, a woman in her early 30s, sits on the right side of the stage.

  
EMCEE  
(to Bong Taehyun)  
  
You worked with the actors for the first time. How was the experience for you?  
  
BONG TAEHYUN  
  
It was a new challenge to me, especially since I’ve never worked with many young actors before. I was quite nervous, but all of them are professionals and fun to be around when the cameras aren’t rolling. Working with them was definitely a great experience.  
  
EMCEE  
(to Jinyoung)  
  
This is your first leading role in a movie and you took on a difficult role. What made you decide to go for this movie?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
I wanted to challenge myself. When I received the script, I was immediately attracted to Kim Yihyun. He’s a complex character and figuring him out is tricky, even for myself. I read the whole script within a day and I was so determined to play this character. Everyone helped me out while filming, so I feel grateful and hope I’ve done enough to make Yihyun a memorable character.  
  
EMCEE  
  
In the film, your character is an A-listed celebrity who becomes the primary suspect of a murder case. You have probably expected this question, but in regards to the current events involving your former team member, what are your thoughts on the similarity of the case with the one in this film, and the film coincidentally being released at the same time?

  
Jinyoung holds the microphone, but takes a moment to weigh the question.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
I can't speak much about the matter as I'm not in the position to do so. What happened is unfortunate. I hope the truth will be uncovered soon.

 

 

 

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM, SEOUL METROPOLITAN POLICE AGENCY - NIGHT  
  
IM JAEBUM, 28, sits at the table with his back hunched and hands on his lap, thumbs fiddling each other. Sitting directly across from him, DETECTIVE LEE has his hands crossed over his chest. He then pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and stares at Jaebum.

  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
Want a drag?

  
Jaebum shakes his head. Detective Lee removes a stick, brings it to his mouth and lights it. The smoke fills the small room when he exhales.

  
JAEBUM  
  
Isn’t the police station a no-smoking area?  
  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
It’s the headquarters. Everyone here smokes all the time.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Doesn’t make it right though.  
  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
Do you care about what is right?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
As a matter of fact I do.  
  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
Then would you like to do the right thing and tell me the truth now?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
I already did.  
  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
Jaebum-ssi, the victim was found in your house. All the evidences we have are pointing at you. The motive might be a bit of a reach, but it matches. And you’re telling me at the time of the crime you were out drinking in the park by yourself? That’s hardly convincing.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Then should I have faked an alibi?

  
Detective Lee drops the cigarette to the floor and crushes it with the heel of his left shoe. He exhales a sigh and leans forward.

  
DETECTIVE LEE  
  
 Look, there were no signs of breaking in. The pipe was clearly cut off on purpose. There were no CCTVs around. No witness either. You can’t even make me believe you. You need something more solid to make everyone else do.

  
Jaebum’s eyes flick from one side of the room to another without meeting Detective Lee’s gaze. 

  
JAEBUM  
  
I don’t have anything.

 

 

 

INT. JINYOUNG’S APARTMENT - NIGHT - MONTAGE  
  
Jinyoung stands on the balcony, hands on the railing, looking out over the city. Inside, the television is turned on, casting a dim light over the living room.

  
NEWSCASTER  
  
The Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency has yet to release more details following the arrest of Im Jaebum last Monday. The 28-year-old, who was formerly active as an idol singer, has been remanded to assist with police investigations into the death of his fiancée, Bae Suji.

  
Jinyoung’s phone on the coffee table in the living room buzzes with an incoming call. He goes inside, switches off the television and picks up his phone.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
Yes. Yes, that’s right. Sure. I’ll see you.

 

 

 

INT./EXT. SEWON HIGH SCHOOL - DAY - FLASHBACK  
  
The final bell of the day rings. The female teacher standing in front of the class doesn't try to hold back the students who are already shutting their books and leaving to go home or cram school when she reminds them of their homework in a bored voice.  
  
Jinyoung slowly and quietly packs his things and leaves the classroom after everyone else does. When he’s outside, he is joined by Jaebum, who slings his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders.

  
JAEBUM  
  
Wanna hear a good plan?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Do I have a choice?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
No. Let's go to the PC room.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
I have cram school.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
You can skip cram school once, Jinyoung.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
I've skipped twice for you.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
You can skip again. Come on.

  
Jinyoung laughs as the two of them amble down the pavement together, side by side. Jaebum adjusts the strap of his backpack with one hand and keeps the other arm looped around Jinyoung’s shoulders. 

  
JAEBUM  
  
Why do you study so diligently, Jinyoung? Is getting into a good university really that important for you?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
I guess. Isn’t it what life is all about? Getting to the top?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
What happens once you reach the top?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
I don’t know.

  
They both laugh.

  
JINYOUNG (con’t)  
  
What about you?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Me? I don’t know.

  
They arrive at an intersection and wait for the pedestrian light to turn green to cross the road. Jaebum removes his arm and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

  
JAEBUM  
  
You know, Jinyoung, sometimes I have no idea either what I'm doing, or what I want to be. And this probably sounds ridiculous but... I guess I don't want to be ordinary.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
What do you mean?

  
Jaebum shrugs.

  
JAEBUM  
  
I don't want to be another nameless face you pass by on the street. Go to a good university, get a good job, get married, have kids and grow old. And then what? You die? Or maybe you die before that. And who will remember you after you die? How long are they going to remember? It's kinda depressing when you think about it.

  
Jinyoung chuckles. 

  
JINYOUNG  
  
You're the one who thinks about it.

   
A WOMAN dressed smartly in a professional attire who has been standing behind them carefully approaches them. 

  
WOMAN  
  
Students?

  
Jaebum and Jinyoung turn around. 

  
WOMAN (cont)  
  
I apologize for overhearing your conversation, but if you don't have anything planned for your future yet, would you consider becoming singers?

 

 

 

INT JINYOUNG AND JAEBUM'S DORMITORY - NIGHT - FLASHBACK 

  
JAEBUM  
  
No.

  
Jinyoung frowns at Jaebum, eyes blazing with rage and frustration.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
Jaebum, just this once I’m asking you, don't do this.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
I can't continue doing this, Jinyoung—no, I don't want to.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
You're the one who wanted this. You're the one who told me— you know what? Fine, just go. You've always done things as you wish anyway, right? Leave if you want. I don't care anymore. I'm so tired of following you around letting you decide things.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Jinyoung, that's not—

  
Jaebum places a hand on Jinyoung's shoulder, but Jinyoung immediately swats it away.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
I should have gone to cram school that day.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Jinyoung.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Just leave, Jaebum.

  
Jaebum stares at Jinyoung wordlessly. Tension runs high in the small living room. Jinyoung looks Jaebum dead in the eyes, his jaw clenched.  
  
The silent war drags on for a moment until Jaebum mumbles a quiet “fine”. He heads out without looking back.

 

 

 

INT. VISITING ROOM - SEOUL NAMBU DETENTION CENTER - DAY  
  
Jinyoung is alone in the room besides the warden who stays guard near the door, where Jaebum enters from afterwards. Jaebum sits across Jinyoung, dressed in a washed out green uniform, separated by the glass wall. 

  
JINYOUNG  
  
It's been a while.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Why are you here, Jinyoung?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
To see you, of course.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
After all this time, why now? Did you come here out of guilt and to atone for your sins, or did you come to sneer at me?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
What do you mean?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
I know it was you, Jinyoung.  
  
Jinyoung looks at Jaebum in surprise.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
How?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Earl grey. Funny that I caught a whiff of it when I went back home that night, despite everything. I’d recognize that scent anywhere.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Why didn’t you say anything?  
  
JAEBUM  
  
What should I have said? Would they believe me if I did? I keep thinking about it, every single day. What made you so angry that you had to do that? Is it that I left you behind or is it that I moved on without you? Is it jealousy, or loneliness, or is it something else entirely?

  
Jaebum leans back against his chair. 

  
JAEBUM (con’t)  
  
Remember you used to tell me that you wanted to get to the top? You’re there now. How is it?

  
Jinyoung barks out a bitter laugh.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
And you? You said you didn’t want to be ordinary, and then you left because you wanted an ordinary life. You tell me, Jaebum.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
I can’t be who you want me to be, Jinyoung.

  
They fall silent. Not too long after, time is up and the guard comes to escort Jaebum back. Their eyes are on each other but neither of them say anything more. Jinyoung remains seated. On his lap, his hands are balled into a fist.

 

 

 

INT. BACKSTAGE - DAY - FLASHBACK  
  
Jinyoung stands at a corner of the frenzied backstage, watching the monitor and whoever is on the stage at the moment. Many thoughts run through his mind, but his face remains blank. After a moment, someone approaches him from behind and places a hand on his shoulder. It’s Jaebum. 

  
JAEBUM  
  
They’re all looking for you.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Oh, I’m sorry.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
Nervous?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Does it show?

  
Jaebum chuckles. His hair has been bleached and dyed blond. Jinyoung’s is still black, but styled just fancily. They give each other a glance over at the same time and burst out laughing when their eyes meet. 

  
JINYOUNG  
  
You’re not going to become ordinary, Jaebum.  
  
JAEBUM  
  
And you’re going to get to the top. Ready?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Only when you are.

 

 

 

INT. JAEBUM’S APARTMENT - NIGHT - FLASHBACK  
  
A silhouette of a man exits the elevator and makes his way down the corridor towards one particular unit’s front door. He’s wearing a black jacket over a hoodie that he's tugged over his head. He places his palm over the electronic lock until the numbers light up, then keys in the passcode with ease. It rings as the door unlocks. He reaches for the knob.  
  
Inside, the house is dark. He doesn't flip the switch on, but waits until his eyes have adjusted to the darkness and studies the house before he starts moving.  
  
The apartment, regular in size, is clean and neat. From where he stands, he can see the living space and the three doors leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. He heads to the small kitchen on his right.  
  
The stove is located right in the middle of the small counter space, with the refrigerator to its right and the sink and window to its left, shut. He takes a deep breath, then crouches down after opening the doors of the cabinet and fishes out a cutter blade from his pocket.  
  
It’s when he’s done and checking the windows that one of the doors open, and someone steps outside into the living room. It’s Suji.

  
SUJI  
  
Jaebum? What are you doing?

  
No answer comes as he continues to stand quietly, face hidden in the shadow.  
  
Suji stops on her track.

  
SUJI  
  
You’re not Jaebum.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
No, I’m not.

Jinyoung takes a step forward, his face unreadable.

  
JINYOUNG (con’t)  
  
It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I was hoping I wouldn’t need to do this, especially since we’re meeting again for the first time in so long, but you’re leaving me with no other choices. 

  
He pulls out a neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket along with a tiny glass bottle that contains clear liquid.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
After all, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you.

 

 

 

INT. INTERVIEW WITH _STAR HOT CLICK_ \- NIGHT  
  
Jinyoung and a REPORTER sit at a 90 degree angle facing both each other and the cameras in a cafe that has been rearranged for the interview. 

  
REPORTER  
  
Next year marks ten years since your debut. Personally what do you think is your greatest achievement so far?  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Probably my debut. After all I was originally a kid who only thought of going to university, but they let me debut in a short amount of time. That's something to be proud of.  
  
REPORTER  
  
Is there anything that you would want to say to the 18-year-old Jinyoung?

   
Jinyoung ponders over the question for a moment. 

  
JINYOUNG  
  
I'd like to tell him that he's doing great, and also tell him not to do things he'd regret later.  
  
REPORTER  
  
Does that mean you have regrets?

   
Jinyoung smiles.

  
JINYOUNG  
  
I don't think there’s anyone who lives without an ounce of regret.

 

 

 

INT. JINYOUNG’S VAN - NIGHT  
  
A black van departs from the parking lot of a broadcasting company.  
  
Jinyoung sits in the backseat with a tired look on his face. His hands are clasped together on his lap, thumbs twiddling around aimlessly as he looks out the window. The radio plays in the background, set in a low volume that the ANNOUNCER's voice is barely audible. 

  
JINYOUNG  
  
How long?  
  
MANAGER  
  
About 15 minutes.  
  
JINYOUNG  
  
Wake me up later.  
  
MANAGER  
  
Sure.

  
Jinyoung lies back and closes his eyes.

  
ANNOUNCER  
  
…pleaded guilty and was sentenced to—

   
The manager turns the radio off.  
 

  
CUT TO BLACK

 

 

 

 

JINYOUNG (voiceover)  
  
It’s cold up here.

 

 

 

 

ROLLS CREDIT

  


 

 

The audience erupt into an applause when the film ends. The lights in the hall return while the credits are still rolling, and one man steps onto the stage with a mic in his hand.  
  
Dressed in a dark grey blazer over a pressed white shirt and matching slacks, Jaebum gives a polite bow at everyone in the hall before bringing the mic close to his lips. “First of all, I'd like to thank our director, my costars and all the crews who've all been a great help to the inexperienced me. I appreciate all of you making time and coming here today. This film means a lot to me as my final project with my good friend. I hope he will remain as a good memory for you,” he says carefully.  
  
There's another round of applause after he finishes, and one crew member quickly goes to the front to hand Jaebum a bouquet of flowers. Several other actors and crews make their way over to give him a hug or a pat on the shoulder or both.  
  
On his way out, Jaebum hands the flower bouquet to his manager to make a phone call.

 

 

 

 **Im Jaebum talks about “For Life” and missing Park Jinyoung  
  
**The March 17 episode of MBC’s “Video Travel” featured an interview with idol-turned-actor Im Jaebum.  
  
He appeared to promote his new film “For Life”, in which he plays a former idol who becomes the primary suspect of a murder. The film is also the posthumous work of Park Jinyoung who plays Jaebum's former group member.  
  
Jaebum said: “It's a great honour to be in this film. I think what people are talking about the most right now is the similarity between my friendship with Jinyoung both off and on screen, though in the movie it turned out unfortunate.”  
  
In the film, Jaebum and Jinyoung play high school friends who ended up debuting together. “In real life, we met when we were kids as neighbours. We spent almost everyday with each other, and then we got scouted and debuted together, similar to our roles,” Jaebum explained. “I guess that's what made us decide to be in this film.”  
  
He then added: “It’s unfortunate that Jinyoung can't be here now to see the love he's receiving for his role, but I hope he is proud of our final work together.”  
  
“For Life” will premiere on March 20.

 

 

 

For as long as Jaebum can remember, there's always been Jinyoung. From the first day of school all the way to the first time he stood on a stage, everything was with Jinyoung.  
  
He reaches the top of the hill just as the sun is about to set. It casts a warm orange glow on his skin. He tugs on his jacket tighter.  
  
The mound appears before him, quiet and serene.  
  
“Hello, Jinyoung,” Jaebum says as he stands facing the mound. There’s a small tomb that bears the name he’s known all his life. For as long as Jaebum can remember, it’s always been the two of them. Every moment of his life and every memory kept inside the dusty photo album back home, it’s always been Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jinyoung and Jaebum.  
  
Until one day one of them decided that he didn’t need the other anymore.  
  
Jaebum never could’ve imagined a life without Jinyoung. Looking back now, maybe he just never did.  
  
“How do you like the view from the top of the world?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **author's notes:**   
>    
>  the fic was entirely inspired by a japanese movie ‘pink and gray’ (which is based on a novel of the same title). i hope the film script format didn’t really throw you off TT
> 
> thank you to my official fic advisor, **y** , who still made time to read over my drafts and helped me come up with ideas despite your busy schedule!; **s** who always cried with me in our dms and still sprinted with me even though nothing productive ever came out of it, we are teammates in our heart!; my motivator **e** who always gave me kind words and supported me; my chingu **yn** , my other fic advisor and hypewoman, i still love you even though you bailed on me.
> 
> last but not least, thank you to my **tea(m) cafe**! i may not have been that active in the chats but i’m so glad to have known all of you ♡
> 
> i sincerely hope this fic made sense to you and that you enjoyed it (╥﹏╥) any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated
> 
> -
> 
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 2. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSePHt6fCJj9ho9i340FI5JXcxW5VBXcI-N7EUuinbj-dMM3GQ/viewform)!


End file.
